


The Legion's Mori

by Julinya



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, F/M, Femdom, Gore, Guro, Knife Kink, Masochism, Rape, Reverse Rape, Sadism, Stabbing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julinya/pseuds/Julinya
Summary: You are the last survivor, and the Legion has some interesting plans for you.





	The Legion's Mori

This new killer, "The Legion", isn't like the other killers. He's faster, even without using his ability. It's hard to run or escape or find time to heal.. Seeing all of your fellow survivors get mangled and broken is taking it's toll on you, and you don't know how much longer you can go on. 

One generator to go. You can do this. 

You work on the final generator, making sure to check your sides and get your skill checks. Your heart beats rapidly as you can see the last of your teammates get Mori-ed by the killer on the side of the area. It's so brutal... You hadn't seen anything quite like it before. Stab after stab, it won't be instant. 

You shake your head as you try and concentrate, the generator is finished!! But, as you realize, you are the final survivor. There is no need for the generators anymore.

You run through the grasses and trees, keeping low and eyes on the ground. You know the hatch is here somewhere, you can hear the whistling get closer and closer.

Looking back, you don't see The Legion anywhere. Your heartbeat has calmed, he can't be near here, could he? 

Just as you make that thought, it goes back up again. You look around rapidly, trying to pinpoint where it is coming from. *shank* 

You feel a horrible pain in your left side. Without even thinking, you scream, and run in a last ditch effort. 

You see it!! It's right there!! You run straight for it, knowing that is your key to freedom.

Right as you arrive to the hatch, you see a figure standing behind it. ...The killer? The hatch slams shut. 

No... no no no no no!!! You think to yourself as you're heartbeat spikes. This is it. The killer steps forward, hunting knife in hand. There is nothing more you can do. 

"You thought you could get out on your own?" You hear his voice for the first time. He inches towards you, raising the knife. "You live together, you die together." 

He slashes you another time, hitting you straight across your chest. You can feel the knife tear open your flesh, enter your chest and scrape across your ribcage. 

"AAGHh..." You scream, as you fall and become downed. You prop yourself up with your elbows, pressing against your chest with one hand. The feeling of blood coating your palm.

"C'mon, it's not even that bad." The man states, rather blatantly. He casually flips the blade in his hand and walks toward you. 

You know what's coming. It's what happened to all your teammates. He's going to mori you. It's going to be excruciating. The pain on your chest, back and face will be nothing compared.

He kicks you over, your back now on the ground. You instinctively block you're head with one arm, whilst covering your open wound with the other. 

"The last survivor, huh?" He chuckles to himself, "I've got a special memento mori for you." 

A special memento mori? What could that possibly mean?! Something even more horrible than what he had done before? You couldn't even imagine it. 

"Ready?" He says, knowing you wouldn't be able to respond. 

He sits down on top of you, his legs at your sides. You could feel his weight ontop of you, heavy, cold from dried blood, but warm from his own bloodlust. He gazes at his knife, cleaning it with his sleeve. Without warning, he shoves it into you're arm, going straight through it. 

First, all you feel is pressure. The knife slicing through your flesh and cracking your radius. You can feel the tendons snap, and nerve stinging like hell as it gets strung like a violin string by the sharp object scraped against it. You can't help but let out a whimper and scream through this pain, but it quickly dies as you become weak from the blood loss. 

"Already?! Man, are you weak." He says as he yanks out the knife as quickly as he put it in. Without a pause in motion, he jabs it into your chest, right under where you were already previously hit. He sticks in the blade as far as it can go nearly going clean through you. He then grabs the blade with both hands, and grips it tightly. All you can feel now is the ripping of organs as he drags it through your digestive system. Entrails start to spill out of the now-open deep wound, and your screams turn into spits and gargles. He stops at the bottom entrance, and lifts his knife from your body. He pulls you forward, where he is now fixated at your thighs, and rips off your clothes (or what's left of them, anyway). Your legs, torso and arms become filthy from touching the dirt and mud-covered floor. The man then pauses to unbuckle his pants, one handed, to make sure he keeps his weapon in hand.

At this point, all the pain from the experience has turned into something else. It's not pain anymore. It's not a bad feeling anymore. It's something wanted, something good. You raise your head with the last of your strength to see what is happening. With all of these newfound feelings, you can't help but smile and become red, to see that he might hurt you even more. 

The man puts his mask toward the side, just so you could see his mouth. "The name's Frank." He gives you a smirk, just as he grips the knife again, plunging it into your right thigh. 

How... How am I... not dead yet.. The thought crosses your mind as a shockwave of feeling courses through you. 

He takes the knife out, leaving your thigh pulsating with the blood circulating out of your system. He scrapes the bloody remains into his hand, creating a pool of warm crimson. Frank takes his revealed cock, and lathers it with the red lubricant. He then plunges the knife back into the thick slit in your leg, giving it it's temporary resting place. Each time, feeling so rejuvenating. 

He strokes his penis a few times, inching closer and closer to your open area, before plunging it in without warning. With all of the substance leaving your body, having his hard cock inside of you was just what you needed to warm back up again. You can feel yourself gaining back everything that you had once lost. All your friends. All your suffering. They meant nothing as long as you had him.

He starts a rhythmic pattern, in and out, in and out, slamming into you and lifting your torso off the ground each time he reenters. You never want him to leave, but to be able to experience such roughness, it has to be this way. 

He starts a slight moan as he picks up in speed. It's so hot, and turning you on so much, seeing how much he is enjoying it as well. You reflexively lift your legs, creating more open space for the torture to continue. 

The pain is nonexistent now. Your entrails now completely exposed, as the rapid movement spreads them over your entire body, covering you like a fleshy blanket. You never want this to end.

Snapping you out of the pleasure, you hear him yell as he plunges inside of you one last time, sticking it so far in you can see it from your exposed innards. Cum covers your organs, as he gets his climax. You, on the other hand, feel as hot as ever.

He backs away, standing up and taking his now limp penis out of you. He assumes his job is done, and now waits for you to finally die. What..? What is he doing?? He can't stop now.. 

Something snaps inside of you. You stand up, completely emptying your insides of all it's contents. You smile at him. "Frank?"

Just as he was about to start buckling himself up, he snaps his head toward you. He didn't expect you to talk, much less stand up. "What?! I thought I'd killed you." 

"You think you could just leave me like this? Now that, that's cruel." Your eyes turn black, and you can feel that you're not human anymore. But, that won't stop you. You take the knife he had plunged into your thigh, and start walking toward him with your broken and crippled body, trying not to slip or step on any of your grounded insides. 

Frank tries to snap himself out of his shock, seeing the tables turn so quickly. He smirks out of nervousness, and grips your wrist, attempting to make you release your new weapon. But, that will be meaningless, as it seems your new body seems to be unbreakable.

"Aww, do that some more, will ya?" You sneer, and you shove him to the ground without hesitation. "Oh please, let me have this."  
You shove your stained knife into his chest. Just as you get an inch in, he grabs the knife back with both hands, refusing for you to get any deeper. His hands get covered with sticky redness, coming from his own body this time instead of someone else's. "C'mon..."

You reach down and bite hard into his shoulder, feeling his bone beneath your teeth. Finally, he releases his hands, gaining the knife full access into his body, as it did yours. 

Once the knife was fully entered you rip it out, not nearly as cleanly as he had done, and toss it across the floor. You take your hands and grip the two sides of the open wound, ripping it open, to where you could see the glorious redness beneath, with bits of bone that signs the ribcage. Once seeing this, you wrap your arms around his body, hugging him tightly.

He screams in agony wrapping his own arms around you, gripping his nails into your back. 

"Aww, I love you too."

You bury your face into his wound, making sure he can feel you deep in his heart.  
This alone, was enough for the pleasure to reach its peak.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the legion a lot


End file.
